


Boys Over Basketball

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Eventual Smut, Kind of a slow build, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, boys over flowers adaptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the weekend during his part-time job, Kiyoshi Teppei was sent to Hanamiya Academy, an all boy's school on Hanamiya Grounds,  to deliver an order of Mitobe's special ramen. The event that takes place at Hanamiya Academy turns over Kiyoshi Teppei's life especially when he finds himself moving into one of the dorms on Hanamiya Grounds and is a new member of their varsity basketball team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the Iron Heart Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Boys Over Basketball (an adaptation from Boys Over Flowers) is in the same universe as His Older Lover and they are happening around the same time. They will not be grouped as a series since you can read either one and will not hurt the plot of the other.
> 
> *Important Character Information*
> 
> 1) Imayoshi Shouichi is Hanamiya's older brother and will be referred as Shouichi when he graces us with his presence.
> 
> (other character information will be posted later)
> 
> *Important Plot Information*  
> 1)Since this work and His Older Lover share the same universe, I cannot put characters in multiple positions. Therefore, someone you was hoping for to appear in Boys Over Basketball is more than likely in His Older Lover, or they have not been placed just quite yet. However, there will be cameos when a character(s) will appear in both.
> 
> 2) The basketball teams have a varsity team, junior varsity team, and a freshman team. That is how high school sport teams are set up in America and I just had the crazy idea to have that in my story. If you are unfamiliar with the three different types of teams... feel free to ask me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviewed and edited as of 26 March 2016

“Next on the agenda,” reports the male podcaster, “it has been very popular on the social media about the Iron Heart Angel, is what they have been calling the mystery savior that appeared right on time at Hanamiya Academy.”

 

“Yes, the Iron Heart Angel, whose real name we have not yet discovered,” adds the female podcaster, “arrived at Hanamiya Academy to deliver an order of ramen from ‘Mitobe’s Ramen, which has been very popular and booming this week in hope to encounter the mysterious Iron Heart Angel; however, the owner Mitobe Rinnosuke, refused to give information about the mystery saviors real identity.”

 

“The Iron Heart Angel was at Hanamiya Academy to deliver ramen to a Hanamiya Academy student, which was planned to be his last meal before his jump to death,” he states, “the student fought against the Iron Heart Angel, and attempted to escape his tight grip but the Iron Heart Angel remained determined to save the young man’s life.”

 

“Thankfully he did not give up on saving that student from his doom, but that event that occurred on Hanamiya Grounds is the product of bullying,” she responds, “I don't care what anyone says but a healthy teenage boy at an important time of his life will not just jump off a building for the attention alone; he was being bullied. This is not the first time that Hanamiya Grounds has been accused of not being strict on their students on cases of hazing and bullying.” She pauses and takes a deep breathe, “I mean is it really okay to go to any business owned or started by the Hanamiya family or by their partners? What type of message are they sending to the people of Japan that they allow these types of incidents to occur repeatedly and keep denying that it was not the case when they investigated the matter?” 

 

“I understand this has to be the tenth time and the President of the Hanamiya Corporation, the grandson of Hanamiya Eiichi, says that there are other factors and the case wasn’t bullying,” he responds, “Hanamiya Eiichi built Hanamiya Grounds, which consists of five schools: Hanamiya Elementary, Hanamiya Middle, Hanamiya Prep, Hanamiya Academy, and Hanamiya University. Hanamiya Eiichi even stated that he built Hanamiya Grounds for the sole purpose of giving his sons an excellent education and also for his future male descendants.”

 

“But it wasn’t just for them but for the nouveau wealthy families’ sons in Japan that could benefit the Hanamiya Corporation.” She adds as she cocks her head, “you know Hanamiya Grounds just oozes of the narcissism of the sexist man Hanamiya Eiichi; however, I did hear that the current president is working on allowing females to be admitted next school year.”

 

“Is that really a smart move?” He questions, “Is Hanamiya Grounds safe enough to send your daughter or son to if they get bullied to the point where they want to jump off a building knowing that they will die?” He pauses briefly, “it doesn’t make any sense for bullying to exist because all the students that attend are from wealthy prestigious families, why bully one another if you all have the same thing?”

 

“They are children from rich families with far too much times on their hands. The Iron Heart Angel has opened a lot of eyes and views on what could be going on Hanamiya Grounds, which has a lot of parents thinking they would rather their child to try to get a scholarship to Akashi’s Institute, which it is harder to get a scholarship from Akashi Institute than a scholarship from Hanamiya Grounds. However, at least the parents know that their child will be safer at The Institute than at Hanamiya Grounds.”

 

“That is very true, The Institute has in their Code of Conduct that any form of bullying is not tolerated and if a student is found on that charge will be expelled.” He pauses, “Iron Heart Angel. Whoever you are… or wherever you are… thank you very much to opening Japan’s eyes on the truth of what really could be going on at Hanamiya Grounds; that it may not be the best place to receive the greatest education.”

 

“That is all the time we have today, if you have not seen the Iron Heart Angel video, please watch it.”

 

Kiyoshi Teppei removes his earbuds from his ears and pulls out the cord from the phone, “Does he know?”

 

“BAKA!” Hyuuga Junpei slaps hard, “of course that video has been everywhere! It isn’t hard to notice that the giant loaf was you,” he cocks his head, “Iron Heart Angel.”

 

“Don’t call me that, Hyuuga,” he demands sternly as he glares at the smaller male.

 

Hyuuga adjusts his glasses up his nose as he turns his back and pushes on it with the door, “Iron Heart Angel,” he mocks.

 

“Hyuuga!” 

 

“Iron Heart,” he walks through the gym door, “Angel.”

 

“Hyuuga! I’m serious even if it is you-”

 

“Teppei,” a very stern voice interrupts Kiyoshi and he pauses his movement as he turns his head to his left.

 

“Akashi senpai,” he pauses, “captain.”

 

“I saw the video,” Akashi Seijuuro stated as he stood up from the bleachers, standing at 180 cms tall. Akashi tilts his head as he looks at his kouhai and a soft smile spreads across his face, “good job with saving the Hanamiya Academy student. I would have been disappointed if you could not at least do that, Iron Heart Angel.”

 

“EHHHH!” a blonde male screams, “KIYOSHICCHI IS THE IRON HEART ANGEL?!”

 

“Ryouta,” Akashi slightly hisses as he rubs his temple.

 

“Oh,” he clasps his hand over his mouth, “Sorry Akashicchi-senpai.”

 

“Iron heart angel,” another male murmurs as he rubs his chin.

 

“Izuki-kun,” Kiyoshi calls out firmly, “don’t.”

 

“What the heaven was matter with you, kiyoshi senpai?” Izuki shakes his head as he brings out a black notebook and starts to write down while talking to himself.

“Junpeicchi!” Kise calls out to the shooting guard.

 

“Junpeicchi?” Hyuuga restates as he glares at Kise.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that was Kiyoshicchi when I showed you the video earlier?!”

 

“BAKA! I thought you already knew!” 

 

“His face was covered,” Kise pouts while slightly shifting his hips.

 

“It shows his stupid face for like a second!” Hyuuga remarks.

 

“What is going on,” a tall, blonde  male asks as he walks in the gym and drops a huge bag on the floor, which is violently thrashing around.

 

“Oh we were just talking about our dear Iron Heart Angel, Wakamatsu,” Hyuuga responds.

 

“That was Kiyoshi-senpai,” Wakamatsu states as he bent down towards the moving bag.

 

“You knew too?” Kise asks in disbelief.

 

“Yup, it only showed his face for a second but I knew,” he responds as he slowly opens the drawstring bag and an angry dark-skinned man with dark blue hair attempts to stand up but his foot caught on the bag material and he fell on the floor.

 

“Wakamatsu you bastard,” he swings his fist but Wakamatsu barely dodges it.

 

“That was a petty trick! I like big TITS!” Aomine calls out while cupping his hands under his chest, “she at least has to be an E cup!”

 

“If you could come to practice, by yourself, on time,” Wakamatsu fumes, “I wouldn’t have to bring you in a big ass bag!” 

 

“That is so crude Aominecchi!” Kise scowls as he puts his hand on his hip.

 

“I like big fatty breast and not itty bitty mosquito bites tits,” Aomine stats boldly while stepping away from the bag. 

 

Kiyoshi, Akashi, Hyuuga, Wakamatsu and Kise look at Aomine without saying anything, “what! It is true! You know you rather have a pair of huge fat bags to motorboat than a pair of mosquito bites that you need a magnifying glass to see!”

 

“Junpeicchi,” Kise whispers into the shooting guard's ear, “Aominecchi is going to die today isn’t he?”

 

Hyuuga slowly nods his head as despair appears on his face.

 

Aomine frantically explains until he stops mid sentence he slowly turns his head to see the dark and scary face of his coach. “Aida-san,” he calls out barely before the head coach, Aida Riko,  sent her right fist flying for his face.

 

Aida shakes her right hand while rubbing her wrists, and Aomine groans as he rubs his jaw and glares at his coach before he turns around and walks away.

 

“Aomine,” Aida calls out as a dark aura pools around her that stops Aomine dead in his tracks.

 

“What?”

 

“You’ll be running until you can move that mouth of yours.” Riko states as she started to tap her foot.

 

Aomine clicks his tongue as he runs over to the rest of the guys, “you guys could have atleast told me she was standing right behind me.”

 

“You should already know that topics like that really piss the coach off.” Hyuuga adds as he lines up next to Aomine on his right.

 

“You shouldn’t be so uncouth Aominecchi! Treating women like they are for your sole use of pleasure.” Kise adds as he stands to left of Aomine.

 

“Cut the crap, Kise. You are the only one I don’t want to give me that fuckin’ speech.”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Aominecchi,” Kise  responds while giving him a wide bright smile.

 

Aomine cuts his eyes as he bends down and his hand touches the line.

 

“It is suicide time!” Riko calls out as she brings her whistle to her mouth, “I want ten suicides and you all know the drill, if one of you doesn’t touch the line… ALL of you start over and have to do them AGAIN.” Riko puts the black whistle in her mouth but then pulls away, “oh and when you are done with your suicides… Aomine can keep doing them.”

 

“I have to run suicides,” Aomine groans while rubbing his jaw.

 

“Just be glad Wakamatsu got you to practice on time, Aominecchi.”

 

Aida blows on the whistle loudly, “start now!”

 

The Institute boys basketball varsity team ran through their suicides with perfection and while they took a brief break as the junior varsity team and freshman team came into the gym; Aomine keeps running suicides.

 

“Why is Mine-chin still running, Rikochin?”

 

Riko cuts her eyes at the tall giant, “punishment. Everything go well with the counselor, Murasakibara?”

 

“It was tiring,” Murasakibara shrugs his shoulder as he stretches next to the head coach.

 

“Was Mine-chin late again today or try to skip?”

 

“No, his mouth was running like always.”

 

“Just watching him run is making me tired,” Murasakibara mumbles as he jogs towards the base line of the gym and touches the line before he started on his suicides.

 

The boys basketball team practice went smoothly and was like any other practice for the varsity team. Aomine had to do extra practice for either being late or his mouth, this time it was for his mouth; Murasakibara did not look interested at all except when he went one-one-one with Kiyoshi; Izuki kept spitting on new puns he created during practice; Hyuuga was irritated by Kise who keeps calling him “Junpeicchi” ; Kise trying to get Aomine to play one-one-one with him; Aomine is indifferent towards Kise’s challenges but accepts them anyway; Akashi with his occasional sigh during practice; the occasional fangirl screaming for Kise.

 

Akashi drinks his water next to Aida as they watch the boys run the drills, but mostly watching how Izuki handles being the point guard, “this is going to be an interesting year.” Aida states suddenly as she scans over the boys.

 

“One of the JV players usually surprises us with their development and joins the varsity team,” Akashi responds.

 

“I know. I heard that Hanamiya Academy is going to finally participate in the basketball competitions again.”

 

Akashi looks at the head coach without saying a word.

 

“It is like the real feud is really is starting to get ignited again.”

 

“Your father used to train my dad when he played basketball here,” Akashi remarks. 

 

“Ah, my dad used him for a lot of examples when teaching me the ropes. He even had videos of some of his games… he was a good point guard.”

 

“Do you know why he stopped playing?” Akashi asks suddenly

 

Aida turns to him as her eyebrows come together and her nose scrunches up before her face muscles completely relaxed, “it would be best to hear it from him.”

 

Akashi drinks the rest of the bottle as he changes his attention Izuki handling the ball.

 

Riko blows on her whistle loudly, “alright that is it for practice. Remember to eat right, get a lot of protein, and to eat your vegetables, Murasakibara. It’s cleanup time, boys!!”

 

Kiyoshi rolls the rack of basketballs back into the closet as Murasakibara stands there while looking for a broom.

 

“I saw the video,” Murasakibara mumbles, “if you weren’t careful… you both could have-”

 

“But I’m fine and right where I want to be,” Kiyoshi adds as he interrupts the tall male.

 

Murasakibara suddenly wraps his arms around Kiyoshi waists, hugging him from behind, “I’ll crush anyone who hurts what is mine.”

 

Kiyoshi chuckles as he nestles in his hold, but only for a second, he pats his arm, “not here,” Kiyoshi states as he slowly walks away.  Kiyoshi moves and tosses a broom towards the purple-haired giant and smirks as he walks past him into the open gym.

 

After the clean up, Kiyoshi leaves the Institute grounds with Murasakibara and began their walk home together. 

 

“Why wasn’t Momoi-senpai at practice today?”

 

“Scouting,” Murasakibara responds while he opens a bag of chips.

 

“Oh, I see,” Kiyoshi responds as he scans over Murasakibara’s body, “I see you’ve been doing your strength training properly.”

 

“I get tired of hearing Riko-chin nag at me,” Murasakibara responds as he lowers  his bag of chips, “you want some?”

 

“Only a few,” Kiyoshi responds as he reaches his hand in the bag, “my grandma cooked meat tonight. Are you going to stay for dinner? You know you can stay.”

 

Murasakibara hums as he continue to the eat bag of chips until it was empty. He tosses the bag in the nearest trashcan. 

 

“I think she was going to make those brownies you like, sin-”

 

“I’m staying,” Murasakibara interrupts Kiyoshi enthusiastically.

 

“You have to eat dinner first… that also means your vegetables.”

 

“Teppei-chan,” he groans as he glances at the smaller male.

 

“Don’t,”

 

“Teppei,” he states as he lowers his face closer to Kiyoshi.

 

“Murasakibara-”

 

“Teppei,” He whispers on the others warm skin as they slowly fall into their designated make out area. Murasakibara pushes him gently on the wall as his lips barely move across his neck and up to his ear, “Teppei,” he whispers just before he licks the the tip of Kiyoshi’s ear slowly and slightly nibbles on it.

 

“Don’t eat me,” Kiyoshi chuckles as he pushes on the tallers male chest, then grabs him by collar to pull him close. There was barely even a centimeter between their faces and they slowly closed the distance. They eyes slowly close shut, their heads slowly tilt, and their lips dance move against each other gently as their bodies embraced one another. They became lost in time, no, it was like time did not exist for the couple as they stayed their pressed against each other, hidden in secret from the rest of the world.

 

Kiyoshi walks into his home, “I’m home,” he calls out loudly.

 

“Excuse the intrusion,” Murasakibara mumbles as he walks through the door.

 

“Teppei, come in here,” his grandfather calls out.

 

Kiyoshi walks into the room were his grandparents are sitting but there is a stranger sitting with them, “what’s going on?”

 

“Take a seat, Teppei,” his grandmother states as she pats the seat next to her, “it is good to see you, Murasakibara-kun,” she calls out as Murasakibara sits next to Kiyoshi.

 

“This is Nijimura-san, Teppei,” Kiyoshi grandfather states as he motions towards the man.

 

“It is nice to meet you,” Nijimura states as he gave an elegant bow. 

 

Kiyoshi bows his head slightly while scanning over the man. He is about average height, well that is how it looks since he is sitting down; he has short black hair that is parted on the left. He is wearing a clean black suit that seems to be tailor-made.

 

“I came here to today to talk to you and your family,” Nijimura looks over Murasakibara, “and any friends if they were around. I am the secretary of the president of Hanamiya Corporations,” Kiyoshi eyes slightly widen, “our current basketball head coach would like to recruit you to play in the varsity team.”

 

“I already play on a team,” Kiyoshi remarks.

 

“Let the man speak, Teppei,” his grandfather adds as he looks at Kiyoshi.

 

“I looked into your files and your academics are very good and the president of Hanamiya Corporations personally sent me here to invite you to join the other males at Hanamiya Academy. It is a fully paid scholarship, which includes the cost of the dorms, and also a chance for a full scholarship to Hanamiya University.”

 

“It is a good idea to think about Teppei,” Kiyoshi’s grandmother spoke, “even though you got a scholarship at The Institute, it doesn’t cover it all and we have to-”

 

“Dear, don’t talk about family funds in front the both of our guests.”

 

“It is too far from home,” Kiyoshi responds.

 

“You can live in the dorm,” Nijimura responds and hands him a pamphlet, “they are very nice; you’ll be able to come home on the weekend to see your grandparents and your,” he pauses as he looks at Murasakibara, “friend.”

 

Kiyoshi looks at the pamphlet, “You’re mother always talked about how she wanted you to get the best education and to see your dreams are fulfilled, Teppei,” Kiyoshi’s grandmother spoke softly. 

 

Kiyoshi glances at Murasakibara who does not acknowledge his glance and simply avoids Kiyoshi’s eyes.

 

Kiyoshi turns his head and looks down at the pamphlets; a soft sigh escape his lips, “when do I start?”

 

“Whenever you are ready,” Nijimura responds, “the best day will be monday.”

 

“Okay.” He responds, “I’ll be there monday.”

 

Kiyoshi’s grandparents smile brightly, “is there anything we have to do on our end?” Kiyoshi grandfather asks.

 

“No, all the paperwork has been taken care of,” Nijimura stands up, “thank you for your time.”

 

“Oh, do please stay for dinner,” Kiyoshi grandmother asks.

 

“I simply could not impose-”

 

“It is fine,” Kiyoshi’s grandfather states as he grabs his cup of tea, “my wife has been cooking a lot of food today just in case if Murasakibara stayed for dinner.”

 

Nijimura eyes glances between Kiyoshi and Murasakibara, “very well, thank you for the offer.”

 

Nijimura sits back down just as Kiyoshi and Murasakibara stands up, “we’ll be in my room. Is it okay if he stays the night?”

 

“Call your parents and let them know, Murasakibara dear,” kiyoshi’s grandmother smiles as she slowly stands up, “I’ll call you when the food is ready.”

 

When Kiyoshi makes it to his bedroom door he slides it open and steps inside and closes it after Murasakibara walks into his room. He stands with his hand on the handle of the door as he looks at the walls adorn with pictures with his current teammates and pictures with just him and Murasakibara. Murasakibara place his hands on Kiyoshi’s waist, “don’t try to protest now. You didn’t say anything back there.”

 

“It wasn’t my place to say anything.”

 

“You know this means that you are going to have play more in games,” Kiyoshi smirks.

 

Murasakibara groans, “don’t remind me.” 

 

“Hanamiya Academy is far away from here,” Kiyoshi adds as he is pulled into his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“Distance doesn’t matter,” Murasakibara states as he buries his face in the others soft, short brown hair.

 

“If I blow a kiss and it travels at 96 kmh over,” he pauses, “the exact distance between the Academy and the Institute, how long will it take for you to feel it on your lips?”

 

“I’m too tired to think right now,” Murasakibara leans his head up and slightly pouts as he looks into the other’s brown eyes, “it will only take one second for my lips to meet yours,” he mumbles quickly just before he quickly kisses the male again. 

 

“Do you want to take a bath first?” Kiyoshi barely gets out in between the kisses.

 

“I’d rather have you first,” Murasakibara mumbles before he kisses him again.

 

Kiyoshi chuckles, “how about both at the same time?”

 

Murasakibara perks up, and heads to the door, “let’s go.”

 

“Where did you get all this new energy?” Kiyoshi asks while he crosses his arms.

  
Murasakibara turns around and quickly tosses Kiyoshi over his shoulder, his hand softly patting the others butt as he quickly strides to the bath, which is not far from Kiyoshi’s room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one included a majority of cameo characters. Don't worry they will appear later. Hyuuga and Murasakibara will appear frequently in this fiction; therefore, you will see plenty of both. If you have any questions feel free to ask me!  
> Most importantly!  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!


	2. First Encounter

Kiyoshi Teppei wanders through the massive, extensive halls, of his new school, Hanamiya Academy. Every time Kiyoshi walked past a mirror or a glass window that showed his reflection he would glance over his uniform to make it sure the black and dark green striped tie, which symbolized that he was a second year, is not crooked; his black button-down is properly button; his dark green blazer and his black slacks does not have any wrinkles or lingering lint. As he walks down the halls while following the signs that will lead him to the main office; Kiyoshi would constantly glance at the other students. Occiosonaly, Kiyoshi would catch the other students staring at him there were plenty of freshman students, which is designated by their non-striped tie and white button-down, that he caught gawking at him and most would blush as they quickly looked away. 

 

Kiyoshi stands in front of the a black door with a sign hanging above, the main office, as he reaches out for the doorknob the door swings open and a second year student stands before Kiyoshi. The second year student has dull black eyes and short black hair that is parted to right.

 

The second year student looks Kiyoshi up and down and once his gaze locks with Kiyoshi’s eyes, “you must be the transfer student, Kiyoshi Teppei,” he states as he closes the door behind him, “I was just about to go look for you just in case you were lost.” 

 

“Um, thanks?” Kiyoshi states as he ruggles the back of his hair, “it is nice to meet you-”

 

“Kojiro Furuhashi,” Furuhashi interrupts him, “follow me. I will show you to the dorms and explain the dorm rules and the school rules.”

“Okay,” Kiyoshi responds as he follows right behind Furuhashi.

 

“There are three dormitories,” Furuhashi states, “there is one for the third years, one for second years, and for the first years. A first year has no business in the third year or second year dorms, unless they are invited by a third year or a second year. The same is likewise that a second year has no business in the third year dorm, but if you have a friend in the first year dorms you can stop by unannounced.”

 

“What about the third years?” Kiyoshi inquires as they turn into another corridor.

 

“The third years don’t care and are the least likely to drop by unannounced but they can,” Furuhashi explains, “you must be in your dorm by 12:30AM and there is a digital pad that is in the wall and you have to sign in before 12:30 or the dorm masters will come looking for you. Everything on the Grounds closes at midnight, and if you have business and will be staying the night away from the dorms you should let your dorm master know of your absence. Also, do not sneak girls in your dorm because the dorm masters will find out, but if you have male guests staying the night that is okay- just make sure to let your dorm master know of overnight guests.” Furuhashi stops in front of a black wooden door that has a sign above it that reads, second year dormitories, “do you have any questions?”

 

Kiyoshi gives a small smile, “I got it. Thanks.”

 

Furuhashi opens the door and holds it open for Kiyoshi, “You are welcome. I hope you have a read the handbook, but the main office wanted me to tell you that having a part-time job is forbidden.”

 

“Okay,” Kiyoshi states as he makes notes as they walk down the dorm and stop in front of another black door that has room number 305 written on the side. Underneath the room number it has Kiyoshi’s name underneath, “do I not have a roommate?”

 

“No, our class was an even number until you accepted the transfer offer,” Furuhashi explains as he stands to the side allowing Kiyoshi to open the door, “congratulations you have the entire room to yourself and will for the rest of the year.”

 

Kiyoshi holds his id badge up to the black sensor and it beeps and turns greens. He turns the doorknob and walks into the room it to see a couch, coffee table, end tables, and his luggage that was sent before his arrival. Kiyoshi sees a black box on the coffee table and is has welcome, which is written in white letter, on top of the box. 

 

“Inside the box is other information about the resources and what the Grounds offers to its students,” Furuhashi explains, “There is a bedroom to the left and to the right and you may choose whichever you like.” 

 

“Okay,” Kiyoshi responds as he stands there in the middle of his suite. 

 

“Also, the basketball coaches know your schedule and after your last class you are to report to the gym unless there is no practice,” Furuhashi states as he turns around.

 

“Wait- you’re on the basketball team?” 

 

“Yes, I am,” Furuhashi responds as he opens the door, “you have time before the first class and I would take the time to find your classes.”

 

“Thank you for showing me around a bit,” Kiyoshi states as he watches Furuhashi slightly nod and walk out of his room. 

 

Kiyoshi looks around the bare walls as he pulls his cell phone out his pocket. His fingers move quickly across the keyboard:

 

To: Murasakibara~<3 

Subject: Miss you bunches <(T.T)>

Message: In my dorm, it is nice. I don’t have a roommate and we can have overnight guests ;) Classes start in an hour and I met one of my teammates. He seems pretty cool… I still miss you though… and everyone else. 

  
  


Kiyoshi closes his phone as he pulls up the bar on his suitcase and strolls to the the bedroom on his left. He walks into the bedroom and sees a full size bed, decorated with silk sheets, and a black dresser is set against the wall facing the foot of the bed and it has a decently sized mirror hanging on the wall. 

Kiyoshi lifts up his suitcase and lays it on top of his bed, he quickly fills up his dresser. The first drawer is filled with his arrangement of underwear, which varies from basic briefs to lacy thongs. The second drawer is filled with socks, the third drawer has an arrangement of pajama bottoms, and the last drawer has basic t-shirts and basketball shorts. Kiyoshi looks inside of his suitcase and sees a box that has a sticky note on top; the note reads, ‘when you miss me too much -A.’ Kiyoshi opens the box to find an arrangement of new dildos and butt plugs. Kiyoshi chuckles as he looks through contents of the box, “you horny bastard,” Kiyoshi closes the box and slides it underneath his bed.  Kiyoshi unpacks the rest of his luggages and boxes filling up the closet in his room and decorating the the nightstand next to his bed with framed picture of him and Murasakibara, whose has his arm wrapped around Kiyoshi and trying to feed him one of his grandmother’s brownie. 

 

Kiyoshi strolls the halls, which are filled with more students, to find his classrooms. Kiyoshi walks into a very crowded room with students lined up on each side of the room with the middle being left empty. Kiyoshi attempts to walk through the crowd while constantly looking over to see what was going on.

 

“This must be your first day here,” a small voice calls out and Kiyoshi looks down to see a small teen with short brown hair and green eyes. The boy’s uniform is similar to his and signifies that he is a second year student. 

 

“Yeah, I’m a transfer student,” Kiyoshi responds as he slightly shoved from behind.

 

Kiyoshi’s peer grabs his hand and tugs on it, “follow me,” he states as he smiles cheerfully at Kiyoshi. 

 

The second year student pulls Kiyoshi through the crowd and to a part that was less crowded, “they are waiting for the J4 to arrive,” the second year explains, “Oh my name is Lafayette.” 

 

“Lafayette,” Kiyoshi mumbles as he looks at the slightly rowdy crowd, “What is J4 some type of band?”

 

Lafayette laughs until he notices Kiyoshi’s serious expression. “You seriously haven’t heard of J4? They are popular in Japan!” Kiyoshi shakes his head and Lafayette gawks until he can hear the crowd starting to scream, “well you are about to see who they are,” Lafayette speaks louder so he can be heard over the crowd. “J4 is a group of four third students that are very popular, very attractive, and they are all on varsity basketball team. Before classes start their fans gather here to greet them.”

 

Kiyoshi looks up at the division between the students as the students start to cry out for the four men walking through the division, which was left cleared for their arrival. The first third year student that Kiyoshi lands his eyes on first is around 180 centimeters and he has short blond hair and he grins brightly at the crowd while waving out to them, “that is Hayama Kotarou,” Lafayette, “he plays as the small forward and is the heir of the Hayama Construction Company, which is rumored to be a legal yakuza corporation.”

Another male walks behind Hayama, he has dark skin, his hair is shaved down with a design on the side of his head, he has a well-groomed soul patch on his chin, and he is standing to around 190 centimeters, “that is Nebuya Eikichi, a lot of boys like him because of his size and his muscles. There is a rumor that he has a very big - well you probably don’t care for that… umm there is another rumor that he is dating Hayama Kotarou, but there has been no solid evidence. Nebuya plays center for the team and his family owns a large chain of restaurants.”  Kiyoshi eyes examines Nebuya as he strides right behind the Hayama and his gaze glances between the two for any signs that show if Nebuya is an any relationship with Hayama. 

 

The screams get louder as a new male walks closer to Kiyoshi and Lafayette. “That is Mibuchi Reo,” Lafayette states barely over the screams, “he is known as a major playboy, but people constantly fall for him even knowing his flirtatious reputation,” Kiyoshi examines Mibuchi’s feminine, pretty face, to his medium length black hair, which is parted, his long eyelashes, and he is standing to be around 188 centimeters. “Also, Mibuchi is a model if you haven’t seen any of his posters or magazines that has his pictures!” 

 

When the screams got louder than that was possibly expected, Kiyoshi could see Lafayette’s mouth moving but could hear him. Lafayette pulls out his phone and quickly types away on his keyboard, and he lifts his phone towards Kiyoshi for him to read the message he typed. 

‘The last member of J4 is Hanamiya Makoto, the grandson of the founder of Hanamiya Grounds! Makoto has a large fan base, he is the captain of the basketball team, his position is point guard, and there are too many rumors of Hanamiya for me to keep track!’ 

 

Kiyoshi looks up from the phone and towards through between the crowd while ignoring his fans screaming out to him. He has black medium length hair, which is parted to the left, he has thick eyebrows, and seems to be about 179 centimeters tall. 

 

J4 stops and they are very close Kiyoshi as he keeps examining his senpais, also his new teammates, he does not see the small boy standing in front of him with a dark green pastry box. Kiyoshi is snapped out of his gaze when he hears the smooth and rather mocking voice of Hanamiya Makoto.

 

“What do you want?” Hanamiya Makoto asks as he looks down at the first year in front of him. 

 

“Um, Hanamiya-sama,” the first year speaks softly, which can be heard because the crowd is not making a sound. “I think you’re really awesome,” Kiyoshi hears the first year say as he watches the first year twists his small foot. The first year looks up at Hanamiya showing off his large doe like eyes, eyelashes so long that it puts Mibuchi’s eyelashes to shame, and a bright blush on his cheeks, “I’ve seen all your games and I’ve always liked you!” The first year extends the pastry box as he does a perfect bow before Hanamiya, “please accept these cupcakes that I baked with all my love!”

 

A smirk spreads across his face, “you should have just said so, Chibi-chan,” Hanamiya mocks as he takes the dark green box. He opens the pastry box and sees six large chocolate cupcakes with dark green frosting. “These look really good,” Hanamiya praises as the freshman eyes lighten up. Hanamiya takes one of the cupcakes and takes a large bite of the cupcake and licks the frosting from his lips. “It tastes really good as well but do you know what it is missing Chibi-chan?” 

 

“What is it missing Hanamiya-sama? Next time I will try to make it to your liking and my name is Ao.”

 

“Ao,” Hanamiya drags out as he holds the cupcake in his hand, “the cupcake is missing,” and before Ao or anyone knew what was going to happen Hanamiya extended his hand and smashed the cupcake on Ao’s face and smears the cupcake around. Ao’s face is covered with dark green frosting with the chocolate cake sticking to his face and dropping down on his uniform.  “You really think I would want to date a Chibi-chan like you?” Hanamiya mocks as the crowd starts to snicker and Ao’s eyes start to water up. 

 

Kiyoshi eyes widen as Hanamiya continues to rub the cake down over Ao’s face and he glances over the crowd and notices that no one is going to stop him. Kiyoshi sends his gazes towards Hayama, Nebuya, and Mibuchi and they just look away and allows Hanamiya’s rude actions. Kiyoshi sighs as he steps up and grabs Hanamiya’s arm as he steps between him and the silently crying Ao.

 

“Eh,” Hanamiya mocks, “are you this chibi-chan’s boyfriend? How gross.”

“No, I don’t know who the hell he is and I don’t care who he is,” Kiyoshi quickly responds as he lets go of Hanamiya’s arm and he glances to the side and his gaze was met by his other three teammates. “Don’t you think you are being a dick… he was just confessing his feelings for you. You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

 

“I don’t think I’m anyone, but since you are my captain don’t you think our coach would disapprove?” Kiyoshi asks as he watches Hanamiya eyes slightly widen but only for a moment.

 

“Ah you are the new transfer student,” Hanamiya states as he drops the raimer of the ruined cupcake back inside the box and pulls out a new one. “If it wasn’t for me, you would still be in that pig shit school.”

 

“I would rather be enrolled in the Institute than here,” Kiyoshi mumbles as he looks away and in the corner of his eye he could see the cupcake being sent towards his face. Kiyoshi grabs hold of Hanamiya’s wrist and leans over and bites the top of the cupcake. Kiyoshi chews on the chocolate cupcake and he licks the remaining dark green icing from his lips. “These are really good cupcakes,” Kiyoshi states as he takes the rest of the cupcake from Hanamiya’s hand and the pastry box. “Thanks senpai,” Kiyoshi calls back rather mockingly as he turns around and starts to walk away.

 

“Oi!” Hanamiya calls out as a scowls spreads across his face, but Kiyoshi keeps walking and he lifts up his hand as he waves goodbye. Hanamiya stands there glaring daggers at his kouhai as Hayama snicks while turning his head. “It isn’t funny Hayama.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Hayama laughs as he has tears in his eyes, “that is the first time anyone has ever stood up to you.”

 

“I know,” Hanamiya hisses as he felt Mibuchi’s hand on his shoulder.

  
“It is going to be an interesting year, Makoto,” Mibuchi responds as he removes his hand they quartet start walking towards their first class of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for your patience!   
> I hope you like the second chapter of Boys Over Basketball and like the remaining chapters!  
> Also, here is a roaster for Hanamiya's Academy basketball team:  
> Hanamiya Makoto- 3rd year- PG  
> Mibuchi Reo- 3rd year- SG  
> Nebuya Eikichi- 3rd year- C  
> Hayama Kotarou- 3rd year- SF  
> Kiyoshi Teppei- 2nd year- C/PG  
> Hara Kazuya- 2nd year- PF  
> Furuhashi Koujirou- 2nd year- SF  
> Haizaki Shougo- 1st year- SF  
> TAkao Kazunari- 1st year- PG
> 
> Head Coach: Seto Kentarou  
> JV Coach: Harasawa Katsunori  
> Freshman Coach: Aida Kagetora
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoyed the small interaction between Kiyoshi and Hanamiya, and Hanamiya didn't know how to Kiyoshi in this chapter, but let's see how comebacks in chapter three. Again, thank you so much reading and for your patience!  
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, feedback, and/or questions! 
> 
> I want to say thank you again for reading because this work isn't a popular pairing and the alternate may not be to anyone's liking but I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it!


End file.
